The present invention generally relates to test cases, and more specifically, to test case definition and verification of logical resources in a computing environment.
Testing a hypervisor controlled computing system's functionality can be complicated and require intensive test resources. A hypervisor is a computer configuration that creates and runs virtual machines. A computer on which a hypervisor runs one or more virtual machines is called a host machine, and each virtual machine is called a guest machine. The hypervisor presents the guest operating systems with a virtual operating platform and manages the execution of the guest operating systems. Multiple configurations can be realized for customers operating a hypervisor which require test cases to be generated for a wide range of variables for a host of customers.